masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:ME: Infiltrator improving the content
Here is the list of the several tasks to realise to update MEI content in order to match the wiki standards of quality. Do not hesitate to comment ot to make the needed correction (grammar/typo/spelling/wording) for such a huge project. Tasks *Mass Effect: Infiltrator main page : done *Insert MEI content in Classic articles : **Equipment : done **Storyline III : done **Timeline : done **Morality : done **Credits : done **Cerberus : done **Downloadable Content : Done **Planets : done **Space stations : done **Missions : done **Galaxy at War : done **Weapons articles : done *MEI specific articles to create in order to match others games : **Morality Guide (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) : done **Combat (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) : done **Mass Effect: Infiltrator Guide : done *Specific MEI gameplay pages : **Combat Analysis (Mass Effect: Infiltrator): done (merged with main page) **Store (Mass Effect: Infiltrator): done **Intel Points : done **Abilities (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) : done **Equipment (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) : done *Missions : **Pages with pictures and description : done **Screenshot ingame : done **Walkthrought per checkpoint : done *Characters : **Characters of mobiles games update : done **Characters pages creation : done *Locations : **LV426: done (merged with Desert planet) **Barn: done *Enemies : **Pictures : done **Tactics : done **Description : done **Insertion in enemies page of ME and ME3 : done **Template for health bar,... : done *General cleanup (grammar/wording/spelling/...) : Work in progress Comments Let's give your opinion on this. Feel free to add other(s) improvement(s) to do if needed. --DeldiRe 15:44, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :I have since removed the vote because this is not how the projects forum works. There is never an immediate vote unless it has been discussed before. The point of the forum is to serve as a hub for working, to discuss/implement ideas, and to get feedback before acting. Voting is only to take place in the forum once things have been hashed out. :And more to the point, what is there to vote about anyway? The only thing I see here is a general outline for improving content, not anything to vote on. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:03, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::As you saw it, it was not my intention to launch a vote, it was only in the template that I used and I forget to delete it. And what about a constructive input on MEI topic rather than forum functionnality ?--DeldiRe 16:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Great to see your work on all this. I'd be happy to go through the grammar and all that. Sounds like you got all the rest by yourself though.Alpha1ance (talk) 03:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC) As everybody can see it, the project is soon over, the last part is about the walkthrought of the missions. I'm calling every MEI player to do a part of it because I'm not use to write such kind of text in English. I will do some of the checkpoints but some help will be more than welcome. When every checkpoints will be written, I will be able to add the last screenshots and the project will be entierly done (except for some quality check). If you are not a MEI player you still can help the project by a quality check (spelling/wording/typo/grammar/layout/...) on the pages : *Randall Ezno *Volus (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) *Turian (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) *Mass Effect: Infiltrator Guide *Combat (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) *Other pages with MEI content such as ennemies, equipments, ... Thanks in advance. --DeldiRe 15:27, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Project completed by a task can remain : *Explain the evolution of the powers with more details --DeldiRe (talk) 15:05, August 30, 2013 (UTC) The project MEI is finally completed, I'd like to thanks the editors and admin for their help and support, especially Trandra who made the adversaries template. --DeldiRe (talk) 21:42, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :Cerberus thanks you for all your hard work. ::3 Elseweyr (talk) 21:31, November 29, 2013 (UTC)